Odcinek 648 (14)
Bartek Kowalczyk (18) pół roku temu przeniósł się z rodzicami z Wrocławia do Warszawy. W nowym liceum zaprzyjaźnił się z paczką „hardkorów”- jak sami siebie nazywają. Adrian (18), Mikołaj (18), Ola (19) i Zuza (18) to znudzone codziennym życiem i nauką dzieciaki, które wymyślają sobie coraz to nowe zakłady. „Zakład” to zadanie karkołomne, a często jego wykonanie wiąże się z ryzykiem śmierci lub kalectwa. Młodzież wrzuca takie nagrania do Internetu, by zyskać sławę. Prym w grupie wiodą Adrian i Ola, którzy są parą. Bartek jest oskarżony o zabójstwo swojego szkolnego kolegi Mikołaja (18), który został utopiony w kanale. Chłopak nie przyznaje się do winy. Twierdzi, że doszło do nieszczęśliwego wypadku, a Mikołaj utopił się przypadkiem. Dowody świadczą przeciwko oskarżonemu. Pod paznokciami ofiary znaleziono naskórek oskarżonego, zaś na rękach Bartka było sporo świeżych zadrapań. Wiadomo, że tydzień przed zdarzeniem między chłopakami wybuchł konflikt spowodowany jednym z „zadań”. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Katarzyna Korman Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Oskarżony Oskarżony Bartosz Kowalczyk Świadkowie Świadek Edyta Kowalczyk Świadek Adrian Maciejewski Świadek Aleksandra Ruczaj Świadek Zuzanna Chmielewska Świadek Ernest Król Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Mikołaj Lipka Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Katarzyna Korman oskarżyła Bartosza Kowalczyka o to, że w dniu szóstego maja dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku około godziny pierwszej trzydzieści w Warszawie, działając z zamiarem bezpośrednim pozbawienia życia Mikołaja Lipki, wciągnął go pod wodę i przytrzymał doprowadzając do niewydolności oddechowo-krążeniowej i zgonu pokrzywdzonego Mikołaja Lipki, tj. o przestępstwo z art. 148§1 kk. Oskarżony wraz z grupą znajomych wszedł przez studzienkę kanalizacyjną do kanału wodociągowego. Następnie wraz ze swoją ofiarą odłączyli się od reszty grupy, doszło między nimi do szarpaniny, a w jej trakcie oskarżony wciągnął Mikołaja Lipkę pod wodę, a następnie przytrzymał go pod jej powierzchnią, na skutek czego Mikołaj Lipka zmarł. Z opinii dwóch biegłych lekarzy psychiatrów wynika, że oskarżony był poczytalny w dacie zarzucanego mu czynu, a nadto, że może odpowiadać przed sądem. Za popełnione przestępstwo oskarżonemu grozi kara nawet dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Bartosza Kowalczyka Oskarżony nie przyznaje się do zabójstwa kolegi. Feralnego dnia faktycznie był w kanałach razem ze swoją paczką – Mikołajem, Adrianem, Olą i Zuzią. Nagrywali tam film na stronę. Mieli wyzwanie, aby wejść do kanałów i przejść kilkaset metrów pod ziemią. Prokurator zwraca uwagę, że grupa ta prowadziła stronę internetową, gdzie cyklicznie zamieszczali filmiki z niebezpiecznych eksperymentów. Zostaje odtworzony jeden z takich filmów. Widzimy tam, jak chłopaki wchodzą na stalowy most i zakładają się, który dłużej wytrzyma. Katarzyna Korman przypomina, że na około tydzień przed śmiercią pokrzywdzonego, popadł on w konflikt z oskarżonym. Bartek planował nagrać jeden ze swoich filmików, wspiął się na słup wysokiego napięcia, lecz Mikołaj tego nie zarejestrował kamerą. Zostaje odtworzony kolejny materiał video. Widzimy tam, jak Bartek obiecuje wejście na słup; Mikołaj obiecuje, że wszystko się nagrywa, gdy tymczasem po chwili wyłącza kamerę. Do tego opowiedział potem grupie, że klient Magdaleny Wilk stchórzył i nie podjął się tego zadania. Bartek zaprzecza, aby chciał się zemścić; przyznaje jednakowoż, że był skonfliktowany z pokrzywdzonym. Nie rozumie, dlaczego jest oskarżany – nikt przecież nie widział, jak robił coś denatowi. Twierdzi, iż zamordowany był fajtłapą i na pewno zwyczajnie się potknął. Oskarżycielka zwraca uwagę, że pod paznokciami oskarżonego znaleziono naskórek ofiary, na jego dłoniach zadrapania, a także ślady biologiczne. Chłopak wyjaśnia, że poszarpali się na kilka minut przed wejściem do kanału. Nikt jednak nie widział tej kłótni. Dopiero następnego dnia w szkole dowiedzieli się, że kolega nie żyje. Zeznania Edyty Kowalczyk Zostaje wezwana Edyta Kowalczyk. To matka oskarżonego. Nie wiedziała, że syn z kolegami urządzają głupie zakłady i kręcą idiotyczne filmiki. Rozprawę przerywa siedząca na publiczności Janina Lipka, matka Mikołaja. Krzyczy w kierunku świadka, że wychowała ona degenerata. Zeznająca nie pamięta, o której syn feralnego dnia wrócił do domu. Dwa lata temu zmarł jej mąż i jest im ciężko po jego śmierci. Bartek dobrze się uczył i nie sprawiał problemów. Oskarżony nie przyznał się również do konfliktu z Mikołajem Lipką. Zeznania Adriana Maciejewskiego Kolejnym zeznającym jest Adrian Maciejewski. Bartek dołączył do ich grupy pół roku temu i od razu chciał być taki, jak oni. Wymyślał najbardziej pokręcone zadania i popisywał się, że wykona je jako pierwszy, aby wyrobić pozycję w grupie. Od początku Mikołaj nie trawił oskarżonego. Nieraz przychodził do Adriana i prosił go, aby Bartek został wykluczony z grupy. Wszyscy słyszeli, co klient Magdaleny Wilk mówił po akcji z słupem wysokiego napięcia; opowiadał, że się zemści – Ola i Zuzia z pewnością to potwierdzą. Dzień później Bartek wrzucił do plecaka Mikołaja psie odchody. Świadek zaprzecza, aby widział zadrapania na ciele oskarżonego albo samą szarpaninę na chwilę przed wejściem do kanału. Przed wejściem do kanału oskarżony powiedział: ''Zdechniesz w tym kanale, śmierdzielu. ''Obrońca zastanawia się, dlaczego w takim razie świadek nie zrobił nic, aby powstrzymać oskarżonego i nie zaniepokoił się, gdy Mikołaj nie wychodził z kanału. Ola i Zuzia chciały poczekać, aż denat wyjdzie z kanału, lecz Bartek powiedział, że jest ciemno i trzeba iść do domu. Oskarżony był również zdenerwowany, ponieważ w trakcie nagrywania w kanale rozładował mu się telefon i wiedział, że nie będzie mieć nagrania na stronę. Zeznania Aleksandry Ruczaj Teraz zeznaje Aleksandra Ruczaj. Bartek i Mikołaj nigdy nie byli zgranym duetem. Wszystko było w porządku dopóki pokrzywdzony był na swojej pozycji. Zdaniem Oli, Bartek wciąż nie może uporać się ze śmiercią taty i znajduje w sobie agresję. Kiedyś była taka impreza, na której oskarżony się spił. Przyszedł potem do zeznającej i opowiadał o tacie, mając łzy w oczach. Rozmowę podsłuchał Mikołaj, który kolejnego dnia drwił z klienta Magdaleny Wilk. Oskarżony to osoba porywcza – był bardzo narwany, a szczególnie po alkoholu. Prokurator wnosi o odtworzenie kolejnego nagrania. Widzimy tam, jak Bartek rzucił szklaną butelką w Mikołaja, na szczęście nie trafił. Ola wyjaśnia, że po takich zdarzeniach chłopcy się godzili, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Zeznania Zuzanny Chmielewskiej Kolejnym świadkiem jest Zuzanna Chmielewska. Razem z nią na salę wchodzi aplikant adwokacki. Podaje obrońcy jakąś kartkę. Magdalena Wilk wnosi o przesłuchanie dodatkowego świadka – Ernesta Króla. Zuzia wyjaśnia, że oni wszyscy są winni tej tragedii. Doskonale wiedzieli, że chłopcy mają konflikt, ale nikt z tym nic nie robił. Dziewczyna domyślała się, że stanie się coś złego i prosiła o odpuszczenie z tym kanałem. Sama nie weszła i czekała na kolegów przy włazie. Po około godzinie pojawili się Adrian z Olą, potem długo, długo nic i dopiero Bartek. Zdaniem Zuzi nieobecność Bartka twała więcej niż 5 minut. Następnego dnia to właśnie ona zawiadomiła policję i pogotowie. Oskarżony przyjął to dosyć spokojnie; najbardziej protestowała Ola. Dziewczyna nigdy sobie nie wybaczy tego, co się stało. Zeznania Ernesta Króla Sąd wzywa Ernesta Króla. Mężczyzna czytał w internecie o śmierci Mikołaja Lipki. Kojarzył go, gdyż przychodził on wraz ze swoją paczką do baru, w którym zeznający pracuje. Kilka dni po jego śmierci w pubie była nawet policja. Wtedy mężczyzna nic nie wiedział, ale teraz jest inaczej. Wczoraj wracał do domu po skończonej zmianie i przypadkowo usłyszał kłótnię Oli i Adriana. Ona płakała i mówiła, że muszą wyznać prawdę w sądzie. Stwierdziła, że chłopak powinien się przyznać, bo niewinna osoba pójdzie do więzienia. Adrian jednak kazał jej być cicho i nic nie mówić. Ola krzyczy do Adriana, aby się w końcu przyznał; przewodnicząca prosi ją do barierki. Ponowne zeznania Aleksandry Ruczaj Dziewczyna chce uzupełnić swoje zeznania. Przyznaje, że to Adrian zabił Mikołaja. Ona i Adrian są parą od roku. W tym czasie zeznająca przespała się z Bartkiem. O wszystkim jednak dowiedział się Adrian. Potem chłopak zrobił jej straszną awanturę. Adrian kazał jej nic nie mówić – zaczaił się w kanale na Bartka i chciał go nastraszyć, delikatnie podtopić. Był przekonany, że to oskarżony, a tymczasem okazało się, że zaatakował Mikołaja. Ponowne zeznania Adriana Maciejewskiego Sędzia prosi do barierki Adriana. Przyznaje się do przetrzymania przez dosłownie dziesięć, czy piętnaście sekund. Gdy okazało się, że on nie oddycha spanikował i uciekł. Nie byłoby mu żal, gdyby do więzienia trafił Bartek. To on chciał przejąć jego pozycję w grupie, a także jego dziewczynę. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokurator Katarzyny Korman Katarzyna Korman wnosi o uznanie oskarżonego winnym zarzucanego mu aktem oskarżenia czynu i wymierzenia mu kary bezwzględnej pozbawienia wolności. Wbrew pozorom, materiał dowodowy zgromadzony w tej sprawie dostarcza przekonujących argumentów o winie oskarżonego – ślady naskórka, ślady biologiczne, świeże zadrapania, nikt nie widział tej rzekomej bójki przed wejściem do kanału. Bartek Kowalczyk miał motyw do zemsty, a mianowicie nienagrany film. Zuzia Chmielewska zeznała, że to oskarżony wyszedł ostatni z kanału, a Ola zeznała, że Mikołaj wielokrotnie szydził z oskarżonego, a ten był osobą porywczą. Oskarżycielka chce również odnieść się do zeznań barmana. Są one, zdaniem prokuratury, kompletnie niewiarygodne. Ciężko przyjąć, że nagle pojawia się świadek, który pod wpływem strzępów rozmowy dwójki młodych ludzi pod wpływem alkoholu jest w stanie skojarzyć fakt, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej doszło do śmierci chłopaka w kanale. Dlatego też Katarzyna Korman wnosi o uznanie winy oskarżonego i wymierzenie mu kary 15 lat pozbawienia wolności. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk zastanawia się, czy materiał dowodowy jest taki, że wina oskarżonego jest bezsporna. Czy sąd ma stuprocentową pewność co do tego, jaki był przebieg zdarzeń feralnego dnia? Czy bez najmniejszych wątpliwości można przyjąć, że prawdziwa jest wersja Adriana, Oli, czy Bartka? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Czy w takim razie równie prawdopodobne jest, że do śmierci Mikołaja mógł się przyczynić Bartek i Adrian? Skoro nikt nie widział momentu śmierci i nie mamy twardych dowodów, to czy taką samą sposobność do przyczynienia się do śmierci Mikołaja miał Bartek i Adrian? Czy obaj mieli motyw? Jeden za nienagrany film, a drugi za zdradę dziewczyny? W tym przypadku odpowiedzi brzmią tak. Czy Ola miała powód, aby zmienić zeznanie? Czy Ernest Król miał powód, aby kłamać? Czy wreszcie Adrian miał powód, aby się przyznać? Zdaniem obrońcy, prokurator uważa, że wrogowie Adrian i Bartek dogadali się przy pomocy Oli, aby wyciągnąć z więzienia Bartka przez sianie wątpliwości. Taka teoria jest dosyć wątpliwa. Sama oskarżycielka zasiała wątpliwości. W takiej sytuacji nie może być innego wyroku niż wyrok uniewinniający, nie może być tak, że wina jest stwierdzona na podstawie teorii, a nie faktów. Obrońca wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd uniewinnił Bartka Kowalczyka od popełnienia zarzucanego mu czynu. W prawie polskim obowiązuje zasada in dubio pro reo – niedające się usunąć wątpliwości zawsze tłumaczymy na korzyść oskarżonego. W tej sprawie tych wątpliwości jest wiele. To są zeznania Oli. Na początku kłamała, ale potem zmieniła zeznania. Świadek, który kłamie może otrzymać karę pozbawienia wolności, ale jeżeli przed zamknięciem przewodu sądowego powie prawdę, sąd może nawet odstąpić od wymierzenia kary. Bardzo istotnym świadkiem jest Ernest Król. To osoba z zewnątrz, która nie musiała przyjść, ale jednak poczuła obywatelski obowiązek. Oczywiście, że były to strzępy rozmowy i właśnie dlatego te zeznania są tak wiarygodne. Najistotniejszym dowodem na obronę oskarżonego było kilka słów, które powiedział Adrian: ''To był wypadek. Ja nie chciałem go zabić. ''W tej sytuacji nie było innej możliwości niż uniewinnienie oskarżonego. Chciałoby się zawołać: ''Co się dzieje z naszym światem? Co się dzieje z naszą młodzieżą? ''Dlaczego uczniowie dobrego liceum szukają tak silnych wrażeń, adrenaliny? Dlaczego co tydzień narażają swoje życie? Brakuje im uwagi dorosłych, zaopiekowania emocjonalnego. Dajemy wszystko, a zapominamy o wartościach. Dlatego budzi się jakiś żal. Jedyna nadzieja w młodzieży. Przecież klasa widzi, co się dzieje. Uczniowie powinni powiedzieć: ''Przestańcie! ''Należało powiadomić dorosłych – pedagoga, psychologa. Bartek stracił ojca, a kolega się z niego śmiał. Kolega za to był zatopiony w internecie. Jeżeli przesadzamy z internetem tracimy kontakt z rzeczywistością. To jest apel do ludzi młodych – zróbcie coś ze swoim światem. Nie pozwólcie, aby brak życzliwości zniszczył wszystko. Skazanie winnych * Adriana Maciejewskiego za zabójstwo Mikołaja Lipki sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu skazał na karę 15 lat pozbawienia wolności. * Aleksandrę Ruczaj za składanie fałszywych zeznań sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu skazał na karę 1 roku pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu na 3 lata. Ciekawostki * Na początku rozprawy na sali rozpraw przebywał Adrian Maciejewski, który został po chwili wyproszony, ponieważ świadek nie może uczestniczyć w całej rozprawie.